


Taking Over

by cloustel



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Apprenticeship, Big Four - Freeform, Big Six, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Competition, Crossover, Darkness, Disappearing, F/M, Fear, Fearling Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Fearlings (Guardians of Childhood), Flirting, Forgetting, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Guardians of Childhood - Freeform, Ice Powers, Insecure Jack Frost, Insecurity, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Rivalry, Self-Esteem Issues, Snow and Ice, Turmoil, Unresolved Emotional Tension, snow fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloustel/pseuds/cloustel
Summary: The idea of being replaced haunts his mind. He was too proud to admit that they needed help. Jack never really liked being second best.





	1. New Recruits

Jack didn’t get it. He was called over to discuss important matters concerning the Nightmare King’s return—he was, after all, an immortal being, therefore he wouldn’t perish that easily. But that wasn’t the case, and it wasn’t what they came here for. It was about something else. They were told that he had took possession over an immortal, creatures who were, in a way, like them.

 _Like them_ —he didn’t like hearing the word at all. In truth, it made him feel rather bad about it.

He was a _Guardian_. They were different and he knew very well what they were, what those creatures were. He’d like to call them fairfolk, faeries, though they weren’t anything like Tooth.

He’d met with one in the past, and the encounter didn’t go very well. He could feel his insides churning. He shrugged the thought off as he urged the wind to open the great doors for him.

“What’s the drill?” as he walked further, he was met with nothing but silence upon his arrival, which he found rather odd. Tooth would occasionally greet him when he wounds his way to the door. Bunny would even bicker with him for a bit before returning to the problems at hand. But today, they were absolutely quiet.

“Oh, it’s nothing serious, actually. It’s just Pitch happened to find himself a host powerful enough to throw out the lot of us.” the Easter bunny explains, all the while tossing his boomerang up and down in his paw.

Just when he was about to make a retort and do what he does in every other meeting they had, North came in between them before any words could be said. “Bunny is correct.”

Tooth couldn’t stop fiddling with her fingers. The silver haired boy also noticed the way her wings were fluttering. “Can anybody tell me what's really going on?”

“Well, there’s that, and there are newbies from different worlds who would meet with us tonight.”

“That’s sort of…cool. For what reason?” he walked around with his staff, twirling it a bit in his hands with ease.

“They’re going to help us.”

“Wait. Why would they want to _help_ us?” asked the conflicted spirit. He couldn’t begin to understand why, or what was the very purpose of this. “What’s the catch? I mean, who would willingly help us?”

“There is no catch. And they’re chosen, just like you.” North said. “It would be a lot more fun if we had more like you around, no?”

“ _No_.” he immediately dismissed the idea of having new members added to their bunch. He refused to have them around. “What if they take our place as Guardians?”

“I’m guessing there’s a meaning behind this. Isn’t there always?” Jack said, brushing his hand through his hair.

“Calm down, Jack. It’s a good thing he considered giving us a hand this time.” said the fairy. “We need all the help we can get.”

“Take a deep breath. It’s not like the end of the world.” Bunnymud adds, which did little to ease his mind.

“And you expect me to do just that? To calm down and sit like a good boy? We can take out Pitch _without_ them!” Jack threw his hands in his frustration.

Anxiety bubbled in his chest. He feels so small. “Can’t we, like, send them back? Won’t they cause trouble?”

He tried looking into the older man’s eyes, searching for an answer.

With no luck in persuading North, Jack could only scowl. “You’re enough trouble. We could only wait and see what Manny has in store for us.”

He’d decided that it would be for the best. To wait.

The idea gnaws on him. What if they were fit for the job? Is there still a reason for him to exist? Jack slumps on a seat, his mind trying to get a grasp of what was going on, and what’ll happen after that.

“Fine, _fine_ ,” North abruptly said, startling Jack from his thoughts.

He turned, only to see a smiling Sandy, clapping his hands together. A small puff of sand formed above his head, depicting an image of a sun.

This bothered the boy. “What’s with him?”

“He is finding his person,” North answered him. He then shifted his gaze to the globe where the golden man was floating about. Why would he want to welcome the brats to soon take his place? “See?”

“I never thought that I’d get replaced at the first two years of my job.” Jack muttered to North, hovering over his desk, finding himself a seat over a stack of his paperwork. He was as light as a feather, and fortunately for him, this time he didn’t mind Jack sitting on top of it.

“Ah, you won’t.” he answered, then Jack shot a glance at him, but he didn’t bother looking back.

Jack squeezed his staff in his hand and came closer. “What? Then what’s all this nonsense for?” so the Man in the Moon wasn’t pulling jokes on them?

North then smiles, as if to reassure him. “You will soon know.”

Clearing his throat, the man announces. “Pitch is coming, everyone,”

All four of them nodded. “And we need new recruits.”


	2. The North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn’t begin to understand just why he was so harsh on her. His steely eyes looked at her indifferently.
> 
> Well, so much for a warm welcome.

Elsa had woken from yet another night, however, this one was quite different. Trapped in a vacuum, the only thing she could think of was how did she wind up there? When she tried to reach into her memories, nothing else came into mind. The only exception was her name.

It wasn’t her idea of fun plummeting into an endless hole for the entirety of five minutes, but it was, except for the fun part. The dark went past her as her lungs heaved for air—it was like falling and falling in endless swirls. She felt nauseated, sick even. She would scream and flail her arms about and it was just what all ladies her age would’ve done, should they ever happen to be in her shoes. Wait, she had no shoes.

She was screaming, and she could feel her throat hurt.

Her cries for help weren’t heard for she was falling in a bottomless void. There was absolutely no one there to help her, and if there were, she would’ve seen their faces less than an hour ago. Oh, how she wished to see someone, even if it were the vilest person to exist. She needed someone right now. She dropped in a more quickened pace, with her back facing the abyss.

She felt numb, so numb that she couldn’t feel a thing now. Elsa jerked her head up in hopes of seeing cracks of light from where she fell, even just a little glimpse. In truth, she didn’t know if she sleep walked and wound her way to a cliff but she was starting to think she did. The somewhat wormhole dragged her further down, sucking her deeper into the chasm. Was this what it felt like dying?

Elsa could now feel the burning sensation on her head. She’d hit her face on something— _hard_.

“Oh, here’s your person, Jack,” had she hit her head that hard to hear voices? Maybe she was still dreaming. Or maybe _not_. She picks up on the footsteps drawing near her, and bare feet elegantly flopping against the ground.

Nothing made any sense. The only logical explanation she could think of was her kidnapping. And now, she was sprawled and helpless on the wooden floor. But how does that explain her delightful descent?

“Took you long enough.” he scowled at her. He scrunched his nose up when their eyes had met. It dawned upon her that he did not find her quite to his liking. Elsa eyes him, deciding whether or not she would introduce herself, which wouldn’t be a bad idea—thinking it would be best to lighten up the mood between them.

“Hey, get up,” She got back on her two bare feet, almost falling over. She then felt two strong arms around her.

“ _Careful_.” he chided coldly once he caught her in his arms, guiding her back to balance. The snow conjurer blushed. She never got to be up close to a boy’s face—until now, that is. Whatever his name is, he was inches away from touching her nose.

“Right, right. So, shall we begin our introduction?” she spotted a man, towering over them like a mountain. Said man had white hair with a beard hanging from his chin, and a shining midget beside him. Not that she thought it was that strange, but he was practically floating in mid-air. It’s not like you can find anyone floating every day.

“Roll call please,” said the silver haired boy sarcastically. Elsa couldn’t begin to understand just why he was so harsh on her. His steely eyes looked at her indifferently. Well, so much for a warm welcome.

“Boy, you’re in a mood today,” a woman in a pink sweetheart bodice, and a long skirt to match walks up to the obnoxious boy, glaring at him as she did. Then, she suddenly broke into a twirl and spun towards where she was. “Don’t mind him, he just doesn’t warm up to strangers he meets of late.”

“Speaking of _late_ , she was beyond it.” he really was unnerving. The woman waves him off, grabbing a man by his arm, smiling. He, on the other hand had scowled since he was pulled away from his current conversation.

“My name is Rapunzel, and this man, he’s my husband Eugene,” she grins sweetly as her lover attempted to escape, but ends up being tugged back. “I’m Sandman's apprentice, and he’s the Tooth Fairy’s. Cool, right?”

Elsa looks at her, quite puzzled.

“You know? Sandman, the Guardian of dreams? The Tooth Fairy, Guardian of memories?” she still couldn’t get it. Of all places, why did she end up _here_?

“Hiccup, Merida,” the man with the fat belly pinched the bridge of his nose, a redhead alongside a leather-clad boy halfway to the door now coming to a halt. The wild haired lady skidded, pieces of pastries trickled from out of her arms. “Do kindly put those away.”

Out of nowhere, a woman with pink wings flew into the scene, shaking off the snow on her shoulder.

“The two of you, greet her.” said the fairy.

“Oh, she’s here,” Hiccup, the viking she was told of, placed a basket of bread to the ground with care as he sped off to shake her hand. “I’m Hiccup, an apprentice to the Guardian of Wonder.”

“Guardian of what now?” she shook her head. “And who would that be?”

“That would be North over there. He’s Santa, actually.” he said. “I look forward to working with you.” he gingerly squeezed her hand. Her eyes met with his, and she almost felt warmth.

“Name’s Merida, apprentice of Hop. It’s a pleasure meetin’ ye, now would ye mind? We’re haulin’ these goods for a cause.” said the redhead. “You wouldn’t want to keep a _beast_ in waiting.” Merida smirked.

“Now that that’s settled, how about finding where Pitch’s lair is. Anyone?” Jack cuts in, pushing Merida away. The Scot groaned in irritation, and was very tempted to elbow him right where it hurts.

“Jack, that’s rude. At least tell her your name.” the fairy person which she believed to be the Tooth Fairy, encouraged him. “Go on.”

“Fine. I’m Jack,” he shoves his left hand into his pocket, the other was holding tightly on his staff. “Jack Frost. You can call me whatever you like.”

“Pleased to meet you, Jack—”

“You’re Elsa, and you have ice powers. Am I correct?”

“Yes. How did you know? And one more question—where am I?” this draws everybody’s attention from the room.

“The North Pole. Why?”

Elsa felt faint.

“We’re basically a team now!” Rapunzel clapped her hands together, making Elsa raise her brow. “One _big_ happy family!”

“Excuse me but could you repeat that? I think I didn’t hear you clear enough.” the dizzied Elsa could feel her insides churning at the idea of being a member of their recently-formed team. They have been only acquainted for only _five minutes_.

“We’re a team now,” Sandy’s apprentice said, a confused look plastered on her face.

“Why? Do you have a problem with it?” Jack seemed to have taken a hint.

The clueless woman shot him a look. “Are you telling me I’m going to be stuck with  _that_ guy for the rest of my life?”

“It’s kinda like what ye said,” the redhead said while looking at her nails. “Ye’ll be with the guy for eternity. If ya don’t kno’ what  _tha’_  means, well, it means  _forever_.”

It was all too much to take in. Elsa couldn’t bear anymore of this. “It’s fact.” Hiccup confirms this.

She never asked to be with  _him_.

A little enthused over the whole fight, and wanting things to get over with, Jack beckons his companions. “Let’s get going then.” Jack suggested.

“I don’t even know you,” his rather insufferable apprentice pointed, making him visibly cringe. So what if they don’t? He doesn’t have time for this—no one does. They had to stop Pitch before something bad happens.

Elsa can’t believe it. This can’t be real. “This  _has_  to be a dream.”

“Open your eyes, sleeping beauty. This _is_ reality.” Jack sighed. “We don’t have much of a choice. If I had, I wouldn’t pick  _you_.”

Eyes wide, Elsa was clearly hurt. His response only did little to make her feel comfortable.

The rest of the team was too busy devising a plan and preparing themselves for the upcoming attack. They were too caught up in their plans to notice the building tension between the pair. Jack gave them a quick glance before turning to her to say, “Do me a favor and do what you’re told. The last thing I need is you dragging us down.”

Despite what he just said, she refused to back down. The sorceress steeld her resolve, raising her voice. “Not until you tell me what we’re all here for.”

“No time. We’re in a middle of a _battle_ here.” the guardian floated away to their group before she could further ask.

“There’s no training and we’re automatically your apprentice and that’s that?” Merida and the others made their way to where North was.

“Not really. Your training has only begun,” the white-haired man smiled. “Starting _now_.” a snow globe was thrown at the wall, but no shards of glass came. The snow globe tears open a portal that Elsa had been familiar with. They all watched in amazement.

“So  _that_  was the thin’ that sucked me in.” Merida muttered, giving her apple one last bite before they dive in to the rift.

“In you go!” North grabbed his apprentice by the back of his leather armor, patting him in the back.

“I don’t think I should go first—” before he could even further his point, North’s enormous hands shoved him into the swirling portal, and the man disappeared in mere seconds with a scream.

Turning around, the large man grinned. “Who wants to go next?”

“Let’s go Eugene!” Rapunzel grabbed the wrist of her husband, successfully bringing him along with her. Eugene was screaming his lungs out.

Next was Merida, who dove in without a second thought. “Wait ‘fer me!”

The rest of the Guardians followed after, save for a few.

Hesitant in her step, she was rethinking her life decisions. Elsa was debating whether or not she should join them. “Is this safe?”

“Afraid of a little jump?” North asked.

Last time she'd been there, she felt like she was losing her mind.

"I think she is." Jack answered for her, earning an annoyed look from North.

“Now, Jack,” the old man said. “She is apprentice, _and_ responsibility of yours. You two _need_ to go.”

Jack glared at him. Elsa looks the other way. “What if I don’t want to?”

“You  _have_  to.” North gathered the two in front of the portal, his hand clapped on their backs.

Without a word, they were shoved into the portal.


End file.
